Slow It Down
by boughtthedream
Summary: AU where Jade, Cat, and Andre are part of a famous band. After a tragedy the band decides to take a year off and attend Hollywood Arts. There they meet Beck, Tori, and Robbie, and experience what it's like to be a normal teenager. Bade, Cabbie, Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**AN: AU where Cat, Jade, and Andre are part of a famous band, and take a year off to attend Hollywood Arts. There they meet Beck, Tori, and Robbie, and experience what it's like to be a normal teen.**

Prologue

_Former band mate Harry Wells of the band Finally Famous was found dead yesterday morning. He was only seventeen and seemed to have died from a drug overdose. This isn't the first time he's had an issue with drugs. Early last year after getting into legal trouble he was fired from the world famous band Finally Famous. There have been no words from former band mates Jade West, Andre Harris, and Cat Valentine. However celebrity interviewer Tom McKenzie blames Harry's early rise to fame for his untimely death. Saying: "Harry has been famous since he was fifteen. Normal fifteen years olds should be at school worrying about where to find a date for Prom, not where to find more drugs and alcohol. His parents quit their jobs relying solely on his money. After he was fired and the money stopped coming in the family found their selves in debt. It's sad that all that pressure was put on Harry. I advise the rest of the band slow down. Fame at this age can come with a price. Unfortunately Harry's price was death," There have been no words yet on the funeral, but we will keep you informed as more information pours in._

Beck Oliver yawned. They had been sitting in the auditorium for twenty minutes now and still didn't know what they were in there for. Next to him his best friend Tori Vega also looked bored. On the other side of him Robbie and Rex were complaining on the long wait. It wasn't often that school meeting were called so everyone was a bit curious. Finally he saw Helen walking on stage.

"As you all know a few days ago famous singer Harry Wells died." Harry's death had been a big topic all around Hollywood Arts though he didn't know why the principal would be talking about it.

"It's also known that he died from a drug overdose." Groans filled the auditorium. Would they have to sit through another talk about drug use and how dangerous it was?

"Well after a lot of talking the manger of the band Finally Famous decided that the band needs to take a break from tour and focus on their selves. That's why starting Monday they will be attending Hollywood Arts." This definitely woke Beck up.

" Oh my god, they're coming here?" Tori said while shaking his arm at the same time. Do you know what this means?" She asked.

"That I have a chance of hooking up with that hottie Cat?" Rex answered. "Hey that's not nice." Robbie said reprimanding him. Looking at Tori he waited for her to continue.

"One of us could be discovered"

"I'm glad you mentioned that Tori, Helen said." I don't want any of you bothering them with silly questions and asking for autographs. At this groans were made. I want you to treat them as if they were regular students understand?" with that they were dismissed.

"Can you believe this he said once they were out of the auditorium? We get to go to school with some of the most famous people and we can't even talk to them." Not that he was known for following rules.

"Well she didn't say we couldn't talk to them; just that we can't go out of our way to talk to them. I mean they're our age. Chances are we'll have some classes with them." Robbie said with a hopeful look on his face.

"I've always wanted to meet Andre Harris," Tori gushed. "Did you know that he writes most of the band's songs? Meeting him is like a dream come true." A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she turned to Beck." And I'm sure you're dying to meet Jade West." It was true. Jade West had been in his dream since the moment he saw her. Her sultry voice had him obsessed from the first time he heard her sing. Still he knew the chance of them even being friends was slim. Just then a shrill voice broke through the hallway.

"Tori! Tori did you here?" Running towards them was Trina, Tori's older sister.

"Yes Trina I'm sure everyone has heard the news considering they announced it to us at the same time." Beck put his head down trying to hide his laugh. If there were two sisters completely unalike it was the Vega sisters.

"No need to be rude Tori. As I was saying Lane picked be to show them around Monday morning. Can you believe that? I plan on giving them a private concert, and they'll have to let me in their band." Trina turned around realizing that everyone had stopped walking and was staring at her.

"Why would Lane pick you? That doesn't make any sense?" Not that he was trying to be rude; it was just that Trina was well… Trina, and she would have them running away before they set foot inside the school."

"Yeah, girl you're crazier than Sikowitz wonked up on coconut juice."

"Shut you're puppet up Robbie," Trina yelled completely ignoring Robbie's claim that he wasn't a puppet. "Anyway if you want to know, I threatened to hide all of Lane's lotion, and he didn't believe me so I asked him if he really wants to risk his lotion, and he finally agreed."

"Of course you would Trina," Tori said in complete disbelief of what lengths her sister would go to get what she wanted.

"Can you imagine me making friends with famous people? I bet me and Jade will be best friends." Trina stated. Somehow Beck couldn't imagine anyone being friends with Trina. It wasn't that she was a bad person. It was just her confidence in her nonexistent talent was annoying.

"Oh there's Seth I got to go tell him." With that she was running down the hallway towards a boy who looked a bit frightened.

"Guys, there is no way we can let Trina greet the band. She'll run them away before we even get a chance to meet them."

"I don't know Tori," he said with a shrug. What exactly can we do?"

"Don't worry I have a plan." Beck wasn't so sure. Tori Vega was known for making plans, but they almost never turned out right. Still if there was a chance he could meet Jade West he would take it.

"Okay,' he said "I'm in."

**AN: Let me know if you like it. Reviews make me smile .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"We don't have to worry about Trina." They all let out cheers, before pulling away from the Vega Resident.

"Think you can drive any faster and kill us all?" Rex asked Beck in result of the fact that they're going at least twenty over the speed limit.

"I just want this plan to work."

"Yeah, but don't you think speeding can get you pulled over?" Robbie's words do the trick, and suddenly they slow down.

"Don't worry she says we got this." In less than five minutes we're going to be meeting Finally Famous. They spend the rest of the car ride in silence, but she doesn't mind. They're all too excited to really hold up any conversation. Thinking about Andre Harris has her heart beating faster than normal. For as long as she could remember she's wanted to be a Pop star. Not one of those pop stars that sung empty lyrics with auto tune piled on. She wanted to sing about love, and having fun, an Andre Harris specialty. His words always held emotion and meaning, and more than anything in the world she wanted him to write her a song. If everything went well today, she could be that much closer to reaching her dream. Pulling up to the school it was clear to see things wouldn't be that easy. Ton of photographers were there, as well as teens from all over the city; all hoping to get a glimpse of the famous band.

"Now what?" Robbie asked disappointment clear in his voice.

"I don't know why you are asking me?"

"You're the one who said they had a plan."

"Not for this she groaned". They had to park at least a block from the school, only to find out that so many people were crowded around the front door that they couldn't even get in. "Let's try the entrance near the Asphalt Café ",she recommended. Surprisingly no one was there. Beck was just opening the door when they heard a voice.

"Can you guys help us find Trina Vega?"

Turing around she saw three people. Not just any three people though. It was Cat, Jade, and Andre although they did look different. It was probably how they got to this point without being noticed. Cat Valentine's hair that was usually brown and curly, was now straight and dyed a shockingly bright red. Jade West's long brown hair was now shorter and completely black. She also had blue highlights throughout it. Lastly Andre Harris stood, without his usual pair of glasses and his hair out of a ponytail for once. He looked a lot less serious than usual.

"Actually, my sister isn't feeling too well so we're here to help you instead", she said still a bit star struck." I'm Tori Vega, this is Robbie Shapiro, and this is Beck Oliver." Both boys gave a wave, and she knew they were just as nervous as she was.

"Well, we'd introduce ourselves, but it'd be a waste of time, because I'm sure you know who we are." Jade's voice was almost emotionless, but there was some smugness in her voice.

"Aww, but I love making introductions", Cat squealed bouncing on her heels slightly.

Yeah, Jade what harm will it do us to introduce ourselves.

"Whatever", Jade sighed.

Andre took a step towards Tori sticking his hand out. She stood there staring down at it in shock.

"You're supposed to shake it". Andre said laughter in his voice.

"Oh right I totally knew that." Great she was embarrassing herself.

"I'm Andre Harris, and it's cool you're helping us out."

"Ohh a puppet" Cat yelled running up to Robbie and Rex.

"H..his name is Rex." Robbie forced out quickly.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you better" Rex said looking her up and down.

"You're not a nice little puppet", Cat said as if she had just found out Santa wasn't real. "I thought puppets were suppose to be cute and nice."

"I ain't no puppet. Come closer girl so I can show you just how real I am."

"Rex!" Robbie shouted. "I'm so sorry about him. Sometimes he can't control himself." Still Cat looked offended and stepped away from Robbie and back next to Jade.

"Well if we're done wasting time can we get on with our lives." Tori couldn't say she was surprised by Jade's behavior. Even in interviews, Jade had this kind of snarky attitude. It seemed to make people love her even more.

"I can show you around if you want." Beck offered.

"Can you now?" Jade asked back, but she had a small smirk on her face and she walked pass Beck opening the door. She looked back at him over her shoulder. "You coming or what?" Nodding Beck hurried after her and they disappeared down the hall.

"I want someone to show me around", Cat pouted.

"I will!" Robbie shouted eagerly.

"I guess, but can you leave your puppet. He's mean."

"Sure I'll put him in my locker."

"Trader" Rex shouted before they both disappeared down the hall also.

"I guess it's just me and you than girl."

"Right well can I see your schedule." Taking a look at his class schedule she noticed he had almost all of the same classes as her. "Okay we'll stop by your locker first than I'll show you where the bathrooms are. We have most of the same classes so we can walk together for those."

"Sounds good then."

* * *

With that they both walked into the building, before making their journey. She showed him around a bit, tripping over her words, not completely over being star struck. They arrived in Sikowitz class just as the late bell rung. To her surprise Jade and Cat were also in that class. Jade sat next to Beck, a frown on her face, while Cat and Robbie were sitting together. Andre took the seat next to her while the rest of the class just stared.

"You have no shoes." Cat pointed out. Tori was sure this wouldn't go over well. She was way used to Sikowitz's weird behavior, but she was sure it would confuse the new students.

"Why yes, how good of you to notice."

"Yeah I heard that teachers barley get paid but this is ridiculous. If I give you fifty dollars will you go and buy a new pair?" As she was talking, Jade pulled out her wallet, looking for the money.

"No need sassy one," Sikowitz said jumping down from the stage. "I don't have shoes on because I don't want to wear any."

"Oh! So not only were we forced to attend school, but we have to attend a school with weirdoes in it." Although she said it loudly, Tori knew Jade was talking more so to Cat and Andre than anyone else.

"Just chill girl. It's only been one day." Andre's words must have been enough because Jade crossed her arms, but didn't say anything else. Sikowitz went on explaining the day's activities, but she couldn't focus on what he was saying. Instead she turned her head slightly and asked Andre a question.

"Is Jade always so harsh?"

"Yeah, but once you get to know her, you realize it's just part of her personality, and not to take it so seriously."

"Tori! Andre! Since you guys want to talk why don't you come up here and start Alphabet Improve. You too Beck, Robbie, Jade, and Cat.

"KK", Cat shouted jumping out of her seat. The rest piled up on stage.

"So how do we do this?" This also came from Cat who now had a confused look on her face.

"It's really easy. I'm sure there will be no trouble at all." Sikowitz said not really answering the question.

"Yeah b-..

"And go!"

Tori decided to go first.

"Amazing your last album was."

Beck: Beyond amazing really.

Robbie: Consider me your biggest fan

Apparently Jade had caught on because she went next.

"Don't suck up, it makes you guys look pathetic.

Cat: Excuse her, she's not always like this.

Andre: Fans always make us happy

Tori: Great voices, you all have.

Jade: Haven't I told you guys to shut up about it.

The bell rung, and Sikowitz was up and out of the window before anyone else could go. Jade walked away with a satisfied smirk. Tori started walking back to her seat to grab her books while Andre fell in step beside her. "Don't worry by next week she'll be over everything, and she'll tone it down."

"That's okay, and I meant what I said. Your albums are so amazing, I hope I'm as good as you guys one day."

"You sing?" Andre asked giving her a curious glance. Tori nodded in reply.

"We should totally si-"

"TORI!" Both jumped as the door to Sikowitz's room slammed opened an angry Trina on the other side. "How could you do that me? I was supposed to meet Finally Famous, and they were supposed to be _my_ new friends." Tori could tell she wasn't really paying attention, or she would've noticed the band members still in the room.

"Who said anything about being friends with you?" Jade's voice was more monotone than anything, but Tori could detect a slight annoyance. Trina's eyes grew as she realized exactly who was in the room. Immediately she broke out into song, jerking her body around in what was supposed to be dancing.

"Who is that?" Andre asked, but Tori was too embarrassed to admit that Trina was her sister. She didn't have to though because Robbie did.

"That's Trina Vega, Tori's sister." Cat walked up and patted Tori's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for you." She said before walking past Trina who was too busy putting on a show to notice her. Jade raised an eyebrow before following Cat, pulling Andre with her. Trina kept on with her performance unaware that only Robbie, Beck, and Tori were left.

"Trina they're gone, so can you please stop."

"What?' Trina began taking in the empty classroom. "I can't believe you would do this to me Tori", Trina said before running out the room to find the band.

"We should go stop her, before she ends up scaring them off." Beck said walking out the door, Tori, and Robbie right behind him.

"At least they can say they had an interesting first day."

**AN: Yay, second chapter. Hopefully it met expectations. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious**

Chapter 3**  
**

* * *

Cat Valentine wasn't used to school. For as long as she could remember she had been going to tutors. Now being at school made her wish, she could've always gone to an actual school. She wondered if maybe she would've been smarter if she had. Coming to school had been their manager's idea. After Harry died everyone started making a big fuss on how they were too young to handle fame. Cat, didn't agree though. She loved being on stage with friends, while fans chanted her name. And when the paparazzi followed her around she liked to pretend she was a model and the world was her catwalk. The most important thing fame had brought her, however was money. Back when she was younger money was tight, because most of it went to helping her brother. He was different than most people and needed a lot of care, and a lot of medicine.

All of her dresses had been hand me downs. When she got her first paycheck she went straight to the mall, buying every pretty dress she saw. Now she had so many, it seemed she could never run out. That little shopping spree got her in trouble though. Her mother told her how the family needed the money, her brother especially. After that every paycheck got split in half. One half went to her family, the other half stayed with her. It didn't take long for her family to collect more than enough to quit their jobs (which they did), and send her brother to some nice place to live for people like him. That's why she had to keep doing what she did. Finally Famous was what kept her family going, and no one understood that kind of responsibility more than Harry. Too bad he wasn't here anymore.

"Hey little red, you heading to lunch with us?" Andre stood there with Tori, and Robbie looking at her expectantly.

"Sure where are we eating? "Monday they had discovered too many fans were waiting by the cafeteria, for the band to come out. They spent that day eating in the library (but they had to eat in silence so it wasn't fun). Yesterday they ate in Sikowitz class, but Jade said he was too weird so they agreed to find a new place.

"Let's try the black box theatre" Robbie suggested. Robbie had spent the last few days showing her how the school worked. He was nice enough; it was just his puppet that was mean. She wished he would leave Rex, at home. Things would be more fun that way.

"Where's Jade and Beck?" Jade seemed to have the hardest time adjusting to school life. She hated the idea as soon as it came out of their manager's mouth. She spent at least ten minutes of everyday to talk about how much she hated school.

"Jade had to go to her locker, so they said they'll meet us there."

"Kk." she suspected that Jade had a crush on Beck, but Jade was a hard person to read. Not to mention it had only been a few days. Even after knowing her for years, she didn't get any easier to read. She would just have to wait and see. Thankfully the black box was empty when they got there. Pulling out their home bought lunches.

"So we were thinking we can out to the beach this weekend. What do you guys think?"

Andre was the first to answer. "Sounds cool to me." Andre hadn't really been interested in school for the education. _"People go to school so that they can get jobs that pay a lot. We already have a job that pays a lot." _Was what he told her before they got here. He just enjoyed the social interaction. There weren't a lot of people you could hang out with when you spent most of your time either on tour, or recording studios. And even then, most people only wanted to hang out with them because they were famous, and not just to be friends. He told her he also liked playing music just for fun, without the threat of a deadline.

"We haven't been to the beach in forever I'm in." She answered excitedly.

"You're in what?" Jade asked walking into the room with Beck in tow.

"We're going to the beach this weekend." She said smiling up at Jade. She knew Jade would agree to go, since it had to have been at least over a year since they last went.

"Cool which beach are we going to? That one in Hawaii?'

"I think we should go to the one in Spain." Andre answered Jade, before she could.

"Or", Cat spoke, "we can take the private jet to both beaches." She decided to play along with their game.

"Then we can stop in Italy for a real Italian dinner." Jade volunteered. Cat giggled. It was nice to see Jade not as serious as she had been for the last few days.

"Are you guys serious?" It was Robbie who asked that question. Looking around she could see that Tori and Beck also had incredulous looks on their faces. She shook her head. "We may be rich, but we don't country hop to different beaches. It was a joke." The three looked slightly disappointed and Cat felt a little guilty. "Maybe we'll take you country hopping some other day." she promised.

"It won't be like a normal beach trip though", Andre warned. "I'm sure paparazzi will be taking pictures from a distance."

"Does that ever bother you guys? Beck asked curiosity etched on his face. This was a question Cat heard so many times. Honestly at this point she was so used to them, that they almost seemed normal.

"Just make sure you don't do anything stupid or else it'll end up on magazines." Jade said before sitting down and pulling Beck down with her. Poor boy probably didn't know what to make of Jade, but then again no one really knew what to make of her. They spent the rest of lunch making plans for the beach trip. Beck agreed to take them in his trailer, that way their whereabouts would be unknown for at least some of the trip.

She had math with Robbie next so they ended up walking to class together. She knew he wasn't the most popular guy in school, but he was really nice, especially when Rex wasn't with him. He always offered to help her, when school work got to confusing, since she wasn't used to the workload. He also did other things like opening doors for her, and carrying her books, but she wasn't sure if he did it because she was famous or because he was honestly that nice. She chose to believe in the latter but only time could tell whether it was true or not. All thoughts stopped as soon as they got to class. She spent the remainder of class trying to keep up with the teacher while simultaneously wishing the weekend would hurry up and come already. She was ready for fun, and math defiantly wasn't fun. She glanced at the clock willing it to go faster.

"Miss Valentine, since you're obviously too smart to pay attention to what I'm saying, why don't you answer this question." Cat looked up to see the teacher glaring at her. Her eyes then fell on the board that held some sort of difficult equation.

"Um?" She honestly didn't know how to answer a question like this. Her tutor had stoke to basic math,, and of course she hadn't really been paying attention in class.

"I believe um isn't an answer. Next time pay attention." The teacher then called on another student who immediately got the question right. She could feel her face turn warm. She had never been that embarrassed before. No one usually demanded math from a rock star. Turning she saw Robbie give her a sympathetic smile. Turning her around she glanced at the clock, ready for this class to be over.

Yeah, the weekend defiantly couldn't come fast enough.

**AN: Sorry guys, but finals were really demanding. Now that school is over I'll try to update more frequently. Hope you like this chapter. Reviews are really appreciated.**


End file.
